In Love With My Best Friend
by Kia-B
Summary: "Hello Journal. My name is Hinata and I am madly in love with my best friend, Sasuke."
1. Friendzoned

**Author Note: Just doing this story until I get inspired to do the other stories :) Well...I hope y'all like it!**

In Love With My Best Friend

Chapter 1 – Friendzoned

Hinata POV

I sat down the desk in my room. I reached under my table and unclipped the journal I had strapped to it. I grabbed and colorful pen and began to write.

_I wasn't popular. I wasn't the smartest or the fastest. I wasn't the prettiest or the most preppy person. _

_I was plain._

_Just me, I mean average height and average size the only thing that was a bit off was my naturally navy hair that had this weird way of curling up in any type of weather and my lavender eyes._

_But I am content with myself…_

_Oh there is one more thing._

_Sasuke Uchiha, He was anything but plain. He had dark black eyes and he had raven colored shaggy hair, he was tall, lean but muscular. He was very popular not for just being the heart throb of Sarutobi High. He had the highest GPA, the captain of the basketball team, and was prom king since our freshman year!_

_But not only that but he was my friend, my best friend and I was madly in love him…_

I sighed and reached under to put up my journal. I felt someone grabbed my shoulder. I felt my scream and fell over. I looked back and Sasuke was bent over.

He tapped my head. I noticed he had on his basketball shorts. "Hinata, you should be aware of your surroundings" I frowned as he helped me up.

I brushed myself off. "It's my room!"

He chuckled and sat down. "Eww No, get up! You're sweaty!" He jumped on the bed and started rolling over the bed.

"Get off Sasuke!" He chuckled. I jumped on him. He smiled and tackled me. "Sniff my man-funk!"

I squealed and he got up. I brushed my hair. He reached over and frowned. "I liked it better short" I shrugged.

"It's my hair."

He smirked. "I'll just cut it off again" I pushed him. I sighed. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "I need to ask you a question"

I nodded and pushed up my glasses. "W-what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I think I'm going to say yes to Sakura" I felt my heart jump into my throat. He was serious. "What do you think I should do?"

I shrugged and stood. "She is a cheerleader and you're the captain of the basketball team, seems about right. Y'all can fall in love and fall beautiful children."

He scoffed. "Who said all over that? I was planning on using her for sex!"

I blushed. "Sasuke that isn't very nice!"

He walked to my closet and grabbed a towel and bath cloth. "She isn't very nice. She's a raging bitch actually. Hey can I take a shower?"

I nodded. "But Sasuke, she really likes you and if she is a raging…you know, why are you going to date her?"

"I really don't care. She wants to date me and I have been so focus on basketball, I haven't slept with a girl in like a month"

I frowned. "Well I haven't for like seventeen years." He laughed and went into my bathroom.

I sat on my bed. He opened the door with just his shorts on. "Well come one, I'm not finish talking to you!"

I stared at him. "Aren't we getting a little too old to be sitting in the bathroom while the other showers?"

He watched me. "You never said anything about it."

"Well I…" I saw his eyes flash red.

I groaned and got up. He smirked. He got in the shower and threw out his shorts. I could see the lining of his body through the shower curtain. I blushed.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you Hinata" I heard him mumble through the shower. That brought my mood down again.

"Sasuke I think you should get into a relationship you actually care about!" He was quiet. "I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"Nope and why do you care about her feelings anyways, she hates you?"

I could imagine him fully naked behind that thin curtain. I blushed brighter. He reached out for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. I watched him get out. His body was wet and hair clung to his face. The things I wanted to do to him.

He walked to the mirror. "Well…?"

I pouted. "I am just concern with your well-being."

"My well-being? It's not me you should be worried about!"

He shook his hair and pull on some boxers over the towel. I shook my head.

"You don't even like her."

"Exactly why I don't want you to date her…"

He turned to me and smirked. "Is that jealously I hear?"

"No, no it's not"

He laughed. "Yes it is. My baby sister is jealous?" He walked over to me and grabbed my chin. I felt my breath catch again. "Don't worry; I will always love you…"

The more he talked the sadder I got. I got up and walked into my room. He came in fully clothed.

"What's wrong with you?"

I laid down. "Nothing…" He jumped in my bed. I felt him hug me. "Tell me what's wrong?" He smelt like my soap and Axe. I shook my head. He smiled. "Tell me Nata-Pooh!"

_If he only knew…_

"Alright I get it" I felt the bed move then I was on my bad. He was staring at me. My hands were above my heads and legs were pinned down. He lend down so far our eye lashes touched.

My face was burning. "I will not let you move until you tell…" He growled in my ear. I took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

He frowned and gripped my wrist. I whimpered. "Just tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"You've been acting mighty funny…"

"Why thank you!"

He gripped tighter. "You're hurting me!"

"Why have you been acting funny?"

My eyes started to water. It was time to lie.

"I don't want to lose you!" I faked tears. He watched and let go.

"Why would I leave you?"

I wiped my eyes. "You have like 12 scholarships a-and everything is getting serious…" He frowned.

"I wouldn't leave you, why would I leave my best friend?" He smiled and hugged me.

He got up and grabbed his bag. "I would love to stay over but it's a school night and Itachi is going to be pissed!" He waved and opened my window.

We were neighbors and our windows were across from each other.

I waited until I heard the window shut and crawled in my bed. "I love you so much…"

.

.

.

I got up and got dressed in our uniform. I pulled on my pullover and walked in the kitchen. Neji and Sasuke were talking to each other. Neji looked at me. "Hinata, why are your eyes so red?"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed my sore wrist. "Have you been smoking that stuff?" I giggled and shook my head. He lend in. "Are you sure?" I nodded and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hey, Neji when will Father be back in town?"

He shrugged. "You know those business trips can last forever, why?" I shook head. "Just curious!"

Sasuke grabbed a strawberry off of Neji's plate. "Time to go!" I nodded and followed him in his car. I buckled up. Sasuke got in and hit the wheel and looked at me.

"Why the hell were you crying?" My eyes widen. "I was not crying…it's my contacts"

He frowned. "You're wearing glasses…"

"I tried to put them in but they were burning at I took them out"

He frowned. "Well…sorry"

I nodded and looked out the window.

We had been friends for over 14 years; he knew everything about me, more than I know about myself. I looked over and he was focused on the road. We soon pulled up the school. I got out.

I was Sakura bounce over to us. "HELLO Sasuke!" She looked at me. "and Hikari"

I coughed. "It's Hinata."

"Riiight…anyway Sasuke have you thought about it?"

He looked at me and to her. "Yeah I have…"

She flipped her pink hair and stared at me.

I shrugged and walked away.

Then I heard a scream. He said yes.

I kept walking. "I don't even care!" My head hit something really hard. I looked up and saw blond hair. He smirked. "Hinata, watch out before you kill yourself!"

I smiled. "Hey Naruto-san…"

Naruto was the completely opposite of Sasuke. Naruto was on the football team, he had the lowest GPA, and sun kissed skin, blond hair and bright azure eyes. He was tall and lean but a bit more muscular than Sasuke.

Oddly enough they were best friends.

"-san? Have we fell out that much?" I shrugged.

"You started dating Sakura."

"You started to hang with Sasuke"

"We all used to hang, then you started dating Sakura"

He watched me. "Your hair is curly today, I like it straight…you know long hair really suits you" I can't believe he use ignored me.

Sasuke said the opposite.

He chuckled. "Hey dobe, what's so funny?"

I turned and Sasuke was there with Sakura clinging on his arm.

Naruto rubbed his neck. "I was just telling Hinata-chan that her hair is better long"

"It's better short"

Sasuke and Naruto were having a staring match.

"Okay she isn't important!" Sakura chimed in.

I frowned. "She's right." I walked away.

.

.

.

I pulled out my journal.

_I feel horrible… I cried myself to sleep._

_I think I'm getting sick too._

_But Sasuke decided to dat-_

My writing was stopped by a chair sliding to my desk. I looked up into green eyes.

"Look, you hippo" Well. That's not nice. I'm fairly skinny.

"Sasuke is mine now"

I nodded. "That's nice."

"So I don't want you in the way of that, I just can't see why someone was amazing as my Sasuke-kun would give you the time of day?"

I shrugged. "I don't know that would be weird since I can just look at the clock on my phone"

As I held up my phone it vibrated. She growled. I looked at it.

**Sasuke: we need to talk after school.**

You couldn't pick a worse time to text me.

"You're not going to talk to him?"

I watched her. "Really?"

"If you do I will that your year absolute Hell"

I smirked. "You couldn't make it worse"

"You little slut." Well. That's not nice. I'm still a virgin.

I shrugged and started reading my book.

She scoffed and got up.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

3:00pm

Hinata should be out by now. I lend against my car and texted her for the 12th time. I rubbed the back of my neck. Sakura came bouncing out with a mini-skirt on. I smirked. "What's up?"

She giggled. "Nothing…"

"Have you seen Hinata?"

She pouted and pulled my neck to her. "No, but don't worry…I'm here" I nodded and kissed her. My motives were clear in this relationship. I just needed a human body. She moaned. I pushed her against the car.

She giggled. "You're naughty…" I nodded and bit her neck. She moaned again. I pulled back and bit my lip.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Hinata!"

She smiled. "I saw she get in the car with Naruto."

Naruto…

She waved her hand dismissively. "He probably took her home"

I frowned and pulled out my phone, Naruto picked up. "Is Hinata with you?"

"**No."**

"Where is she?"

"**I'm heading towards foot-…oh wait I see her, HINATA!"**

I heard running.

"**Hey Sasuke is looking for you?"**

"**Tell him I'm getting a ride from Kiba"**

I heard Kiba laughing.

"**She said she's getting a ride from Kiba"**

I hung up.

Sakura smiled and kissed my neck. "Your place or mine?"

**Author Note: Did you like it? Tell me, Tell me! Review & Favorite my loviles! Muah!**


	2. Enemies

**Author Note: Chapter 2!**

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter 2 – Enemies

Sasuke POV

Sakura waved her keys in my face. I grabbed them. "Yours."

I was pissed. I know she got my message!

So why did she completely ignore me.

I hate being ignored. We soon pulled up to Sakura's house. I didn't realize I was speeding until I slammed on the brakes.

She coughed and touched my thigh. "Are you okay?" I nodded and got out.

I left my things in the car and she opened the door.

She showed me her room. It was pink and annoying unlike Hinata's room.

Hinata…she was being really shady! I know she didn't like Sakura but that is no reason to-

I was taken out of my thoughts when I realized what was going on. Sakura was on her knees open my legs. I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure about this Sasuke, I don't want you addicted to me" I growled.

"Don't worry that won't happen" She smirked and unzipped my pants.

She gasped. "So the rumors are true!"

I looked at her. "What rumors?" Clearly I knew the 'rumors' but they weren't rumors, they are facts!

She took her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. "Well you know those slutty triplets"

I smirked at the flashbacks. Fun times those triplets. "Ah, Mira, Nira and Kira?"

She giggled. "The only triplets we know…well they said you had the whole package, they did not lie"

I nodded. "Sakura I have things to do later, so I gotta go-"

She gripped 'Schnitzel'… you know because he is clearly a rock monster.

"No, don't go!" I groaned. She smirked and massaged the tip with her thumb.

"Stop that…" I growled. She smirked. "Okay…"

She replaced her thumb with her mouth. "No- Oh Shit."

.

.

.

I was just shocked. Almost as if she sucked my soul out.

I rode quietly home. I walked in the house quietly. I kept my lights off and sat on my bed quietly. My phone vibrated twice. I didn't feel like reading them. I looked over through the window. Hinata was coming out the shower with a towel. Her hair was in a towel. She walked to her dresser and pulled out these small…dare I say sexy panties.

She dropped the towed. My eyes widen.

I dropped to the floor holding my eyes. "I am sick."

Hinata body was amazing. I crawled up to my window. She only had on underwear and started to brush her hair. "Sasuke, man you are sick…" I told myself.

I forced myself to walk away. I grabbed my phone. First message:

**Sakura: Did you enjoy that?**

**Me: yea**

Second message:

**Naruto: Hey man, I know this might sound fruity but are you dating Sakura?**

**Me: yea**

I crawled back up to the window and coughed. "Sasuke, dude… that is your best friend!" I closed my eyes.

Sakura. Sakura. Think of Sakura. Don't be a jerk…

I took in a deep breath and peeped one more time. She was slipping into a night gown. I reached up and closed my curtains. I was a monster.

Hinata POV

I looked at my window. Did Sasuke curtains close? I fell to the floor. "Did he see me?"

I look a deep breath. "He probably just got home from Sakura house…"

I stood up and walked to my desk.

_So, I was catching up with Kiba and Naruto today after football practice, I forgot how much fun they really were. Naruto was telling us about his relationship with Sakura. _

_He said. "She was good sexually but she was clingy and crazy jealous! So I had to set her free but she got so pissed and said she was breaking up with me, I shrugged and walked away"_

_I couldn't help but laugh, but I started to think about Sasuke…_

_He didn't care about what people thought or tried to get him to do…so maybe he was going to immune to Sakura jealousy and just use her and dump her then we will all back to normal._

I heard a knock at my window. Sasuke stood there with a smile. I smiled and walked to the door. "Hey…" He jumped through.

"What are you writing?" He walked to my desk.

I pushed him. "It's nothing."

He smirked. "Not by that reaction."

I frowned. "It's private and I don't want you anywhere near it, please respect that"

He smiled. "Why what's in it, naughty things"

"My mother… it's stuff about her…" I lied.

He paused. "Don't worry, I won't"

I sighed and strapped it to under my desk. I looked back at him. He was staring at me funny. I pushed my hair back. "What's wrong with you?"

"We are going to honest with each other right?"

I coughed. "I m-mean yeah…"

He nodded and sat me on my bed. "I hope you don't hate me after I say this…"

I felt my face turn red. "I-I won't…"

_Is he finally going to confess?!_

"Well…I saw you naked and I am really sorry, I wasn't trying to!"

I watched him freak out. I giggled. I don't know if I should be mad or what but his face right now was hilarious. He watched me and stood.

"I have to return the favor now"

I stopped laughing. "E-e-excuse me?"

He pulled off his shirt. "I saw you naked now you have to see me!"

I covered my eyes. "No Sasuke!"

He grabbed my face. His eyes flashed red; that happened every time he was serious. It was scary as crap!

"You're going to watch me"

I swallowed. "And if I don't?"

"Then I won't talk to you for a whole month!"

"But Sasuke, I don't care if you saw me…"

He paused. "You don't care…"

I shook my head. "Nope, not at all"

He frowned and put his shirt back on. "I didn't want to show you this amazing body anyway"

I crossed my arms. "Isn't that a form of cheating anyway?"

He frowned but then smiled. "Sakura…"

I pushed my hair back. "What about her?"

He smirked. "That girl has a mouth on her"

I blushed. "Did y'all d-do it?"

He laughed and tackled me. "No, because I was worried about you the whole time!"

I gasped. "I'm sorry!"

He shrugged. "No worries, she room looks like every shade of pink threw up in it, I couldn't really focus so I stopped… I might invite her to my house"

I pushed him off me. "You said you'll never let a girl in your room unless it's serious!"

He chuckled. "One of the spare rooms, not my room, no girl has ever been worthy to sleep in my sheets….but you"

I rolled my eyes. "Sleep overs don't count!"

He laughed. "Well I gotta go, the pizza man could be at my house at any moment!" He walked to the window and turned back.

"You have a nice body, you should show it…"

I blushed as he climbed out of my window.

I sighed and laid down.

"Why can't you see, idiot!"

.

.

.

The next morning I got in Sasuke's car. He had on sunglasses. "It's not sunny outside, Sasuke?"

He chuckled and pulled them down. "I'm high…as fuck"

"I am not driving with you while you're high!" I grabbed my leg. "Hinata…shh…just relax" He played some slow music.

Sasuke only got high for two reasons. He was confused about something he couldn't figure out or he hurt himself, usually a sprung ankle or something.

"What's wrong with you?"

He looked over and started laughed. "Why do you assume something is wrong?" I frowned.

"You're high…" He nodded.

"I see you're point, Hey, but I'm picking up Sakura this morning…I hope that you don't mind"

And there it is, the reason why he is stoned.

I shrugged. "Whatever Sasuke" He grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, I love you Hinata" I climbed in the back seat.

"Well let's go!"

We pulled up to Sakura's house. Sasuke stood outside the car.

She came out the house, her uniform skirt barely covered her butt and her shirt was see-through. Her socks came up to her thighs and I don't use this word a lot but she looked like what she was. A slut.

She saw me in the car and looked at Sasuke. She smiled and basically put her tongue down his throat.

They got in. I looked down at my outfit. I had my sweatshirt over my shirt and my skirt stopped right below my knees. I frowned. I don't care!

She looked back at me. "Oh, did I make you change seats?" I looked out the window.

She giggled and kissed Sasuke.

Once we got to school. I got out and went straight to lunchroom. I saw Kiba and Naruto, they waved me down. I smiled and hugged Kiba. I felt myself break down.

Normal POV

Naruto freaked out. "Why are you crying Hinata?"

Shikamaru, Gaara and Sai walked over.

Sai looked confused. "Who made Hinata-chan cry?"

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry guys…"

"Omg Sasuke, you are so funny!"

The boys looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura walk in then back at Hinata. "What did he do?" Gaara growled.

She shook her head. "It's not him guys!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked over. "Hinata…what's wrong?" She walked off. Naruto growled.

Sakura giggled. "Did we hurt her feelings?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Who hurt her feelings?"

Sakura giggled. "Isn't he just funny" She pulled him away.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke is high…"

"Which could only mean one thing?"

"What is that" Sai spoke up.

Naruto chuckled and patted his head. "You're new here, Sai I almost forgot… Sasuke only smokes for two reasons if he gets hurt or if something is going on in that head of his…the problem will solve itself."

He frowned. "So we can't do anything…"

Everyone shook their heads.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I stood in the bathroom mirror. I took a napkin and wiped my face. "Hinata you are stronger than this…" I nodded to myself.

For the rest of the day, I didn't speak to Sasuke. I didn't look at Sakura. I just decided to walk home. It was so peaceful. I got home and went to my room and locked my window.

I went into the bathroom. "It's time to come out of your shell Hinata"

"I agree…" I turned. Tenten was looking at me. I gasped and hugged her.

"You're back!" She nodded.

"I am… being away from Neji is so hard…" I giggled.

"Where is my cousin?"

She waved it off. "Tied up in his room…anyway, I'll here in the morning; I always wanted to give you a make-over"

I didn't know if I should take it as a good thing or a bad one, but I smiled and nodded. She smiled and hugged me then walked out.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I made it a mission to talk to Hinata today. Yesterday was crazy…

Why was she crying to the guys?

I told Sakura to find a way to school. She accused me of doing everything under the sun, I didn't care.

I went next door. Neji opened the door. "Hinata already went to school…Tenten dropped her off."

I smirked. "Tenten is back?" He smirked. "I'll tell you about it later, get to school" I nodded and walked off.

I got to school and Sakura was right there. I rolled my eyes. "Not now…" She pouted.

I walked into the lunchroom. I saw Naruto and the other guys talking to this girl. Her hair was similar to Hinata's color but she had on a skirt shorter than Hinata would ever put on. I walked up them. "Where's Hinata?"

The girl turned around and lavender eyes stared back at me. "What Sasuke" I coughed.

Her school shirt was tight and exposed her…breast and showed her waist. The skirt stopped at mid-thigh, her hair looked longer and it was bone straight. Her make-up was natural but there and she had on blood red lipstick.

"What are you wearing? Where is your sweatshirt?"

She giggled. "Sasuke…calm down, Tenten dressed me up" I frowned.

Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke, you look like shit bro"

"Hinata I need to talk to you after school" She stared at me. It didn't matter how much make-up she put on, her eyes were still the same. "Please…"

"Okay Sasuke…" I nodded.

Hinata POV

I got my journal out.

_Class is almost over and that means I can go see what Sasuke wants to talk about. I hope it's nothing to bad but he deserved it! And I_

-and that when Sakura came over.

"Expressing your inner slut, I see" She giggled.

Hinata frowned. "I might as well try it since you do it every day?"

She gasped. "You're not cute."

I smirked. "Is that what you tell yourself?"

I felt this rush run through me and it felt good.

She frowned. "It doesn't matter how short you hike up your skirt, nobody is going to want you"

The class was quiet even the teacher. I smirked.

"I don't need to hike up my skirt, you're still a slut" I stood up. Had I said that out loud?

She growled. "I know you didn't call me a slut?"

"I mean everyone else does, come on Sakura…how many dick have you had in your mouth?"

As she opened her mouth the bell rang. I got up and left.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

I stood there. I was pissed off! I growled and looked at her desk.

A journal… I picked it up.

I flipped through it and smirked.

_But not only that but he was my friend, my best friend and I was madly in love him…_

Oh jackpot.

**Author Note: Oh Snap! Oh no she DIDN'T! Teehee, stick around for the next chapter because I got one word: DRAMA**


	3. Silly Me

**Author Note: No time to waste! Here you go!**

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter 3 – Silly Me

Hinata POV

I walked outside and saw Sasuke. He was lending against his car. I felt like I was getting in trouble and he was my father about to scowl me. I coughed and he turned to me.

"Hinata…"

I watched him. "Yeah…"

He opened the door. "Get in"

My voice wasn't working. I got in. He put in the keys and sped out the parking lot.

I looked over. He was thinking in very deep thought. I lend to turn on the radio.

Taylor Swift – I Knew You Were Trouble was in the middle of playing. I smiled and started to dance a bit. I heard Sasuke scoff. I looked at him.

He had this smirk on his face. We pulled up to his house but rode into the backyard that led into a dirt road. "Sasuke…where are we going, if I may ask?" The car was rocking. He didn't response we rode up to a cliff top. "Are you going to kill me?"

He laughed and we got out. He sat down and patted the ground beside him. "I know it looks incredibly cliché" It over looked the whole city and it appeared that the sun was setting.

"Yeah, it does"

He chuckled and turned to me. The orange and pink from the sky really made his skin glow. His eyes were so dreamy and I felt like a little girl. He ran a hand through his hair. "I want to talk to you…"

I watched him and nodded. He turned to look out over the city. "Hinata…you are my best friend, and it would kill me to see us drift apart" I looked down.

_Best friends._

"So I want to know what is going on? Why are you acting like this? I know you and Sakura don't exactly get along but what we have… this friendship is stronger than anything I want from her…"

I looked up at him. "N-nothing is going on?" I pulled at the hem of my skirt.

He watched me. "Was today a stab at me?"

I shook my head. "No, No it wasn't!"

He frowned. "I don't want you to feel like you have to impress anyone!"

"I am not trying to impress _anyone!"_

"You would never wear something this revealing…"

"I just wanted to try something new"

"Is it because of Sakura?"

I stood. "Yes, Sasuke everything is about Sakura, let's just base our whole friendship on her, that's what it's really about!"

He stood and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't do that Hinata"

I felt myself starting to shake. "Do what Sasuke? Try to fit into your schedule? It's okay, I won't"

He pushed me.

I gasped and pushed him back.

He growled and pushed me harder.

I ran at him and before I knew it he stepped out the way and I came face first into this lush grass.

I turned and watched him. "Are you going to cry?"

I wiped my eyes. "N-no!"

He rolled up his sleeves. "You're such a little baby, always crying…and who is always picking you up?" He grabbed my hand. "Me, I am…always picking you up after you fall" He pulled me up, but I felt myself fall again. I groaned and looked back. A huge root was sticking out of the ground.

I looked at Sasuke. He moaned and rubbed the back of his head.

That's when I realized I was laying on his chest. I blushed and tried to get up. He grabbed my shoulders. "Sas-"

He pulled me up so our eyes matched. I bit my lip. He watched me.

His hand reached up and brushed my hair out the way and went to the back of my head. "-uke"

My heart was beating in my ears. He pulled my head towards him.

Our lips were mere breathes away. He lend up and kissed me.

Sasuke kissed me.

I kissed him back.

He pulled me closer and I didn't mind.

He rolled us over. I felt myself moan, his tongue entered my mouth.

It felt so right but so wrong.

Sakura…

I gasped and pushed him away. "Sasuke!" He was panting. I crawled from under him.

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry!"

"No! It's…can you take me home?"

He stood and reached out. I stood on my own.

"Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't-"

I shook my head and smiled. "It's okay"

It wasn't okay. In no way was it okay!

He pulled out and I finally saw my house. I got my book bag and ran in the house. I left without a good-bye or even looking at him.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I hit the steering wheel. "Fuck me!" I growled. Curse my wild hormonal ways! She seemed like she was so into it though. I looked at my phone. Sakura called and text me.

**Sakura: You should come over.**

I sighed.

I kissed my best friend.

I have a girlfriend, not that I care about her…I was using her.

I growled and grabbed my phone and text Sakura.

**Me: I'm coming over.**

**Sakura: I'll be waiting :) **

I pulled out and drove like a bat out of hell. It normally took 20 minutes to get to her house, today it only took 10. I knocked on the door. She came a few seconds later.

I walked up the stairs with her. She sat me down. "I'll be back" I nodded.

I sighed. Her room was disgustingly pink. I looked at her night stand and there was a journal that looked a lot like Hinata's…

Hinata…

I sighed and pulled off my pants and got Schnitzel prepared and safe. Sakura came out the bathroom with red lace underwear and that was it. She smiled. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time to play games…I didn't want to play with her. She walked to me. She smirked as I put my hands her hips.

"You don't have to wear that, I trust you"

I smirked. "But I don't trust you"

She thought I was playing. I ripped off her underwear and she giggled and crawled on the bed. I climbed on her and took no time to enter her. She gasped and moaned.

I grabbed her head board. She started screaming my name and scratching my back. I needed to get this pinned up anger out. The more I thought about how Hinata looked at me then deeper I drove myself inside her.

I pushed her legs. She was crying. I sighed. "Should I stop?"

She shook her head. I nodded and continued. I pulled her up. She bounced. I made a few noises for her sake. She moaned. I was over this and pretended to cum.

I got up and put on my boxers followed by pants. She was sprawled over the bed. "Sasuke…that was amazing"

"Hn."

I pulled on my shirt.

She sat up. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I nodded and left.

I looked at my phone it was a bit after 9:30pm.

I was about to lay in bed but looked over. Hinata was running around her room flipping shit.

I crawled out the door and knocked on her window.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I saw Sasuke knock at my window. I opened it. "What's going on?"

"I lost it! I couldn't have lost it" My heart was pounding.

I lost my journal. I felt tears come.

Sasuke was confused. "My journal…about my mother"

He frowned. "Don't you always have it?"

I nodded. I ran face first in my bed. He sat on my bed and rubbed my back. "You'll find it, don't worry" I wiped my face. He smiled.

"You smell like Sakura"

He nodded.

"You reek of her" I got up and sprayed him with air-freshener. He chuckled and threw it out of my hand.

"That's not cool!" I laughed.

He chuckled and sighed. I pushed him. "Get out, we have school tomorrow"

He nodded.

.

.

.

It seemed like everything I had went back to normal. I got in the car with a sober Sasuke.

"Sasuke where is Sakura?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't give a fuck; I haven't seen her for a while though"

I shook my head. "You already did it"

He smirked. "Yeah, twice but I don't count the first time. I was high as fuck"

I rolled my eyes and we pulled to school. I waved at Naruto and Kiba and the other guys. Gaara patted my head. "Glad to see you're happy again?"

I nodded. Kiba and Naruto chuckled. "If anyone hurts your feelings, tell us…the entire football and soccer team will beat their ass"

Sai hugged me. "So will the Art club!" I giggled. "No need guys!"

I went through the whole day without seeing Sakura...actually a whole week. This really had been a great week suddenly the intercom came on.

_Speak of the devil._

"Hello Sarutobi students!" I heard her stupid voice. I and many others groaned.

"I am coming to you with a new segment of the afterschool announcements! Poetry post! You bring your own poems and we reading them! ….wait looks like someone dropped on off." It got quiet.

"Oh, from our very own Hinata Hyuuga" I sat up and everyone smiled and clapped.

Please no. She wasn't that cruel.

She cleared her throat.

"_I wasn't popular. I wasn't the smartest or the fastest._

_I wasn't the prettiest or the most preppy person. _

_I was plain._

_Just me, I mean average height and average size the only thing that was a bit off was my naturally navy hair that had this weird way of curling up in any type of weather and my lavender eyes._

_But I am content with myself…_

_Oh there is one more thing."_

She was that cruel.

_Sasuke Uchiha, He was anything but plain. _

_He had dark black eyes and he had raven colored shaggy hair, he was tall, lean but muscular. _

_He was very popular not for just being the heartthrob of Sarutobi High. He had the highest GPA, the captain of the basketball team, and was prom king since our freshman year!_

_But not only that but he was my friend, my best friend and I was madly in love him…_

The whole class was quiet. They didn't laugh or snicker, matter of fact it was pity. I didn't need it.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I was in Art class when Sakura came on. Sai looked over. "Umm…this sounds more like a diary than a poem" I listened.

_But not only that but he was my friend, my best friend and I was madly in love him…_

_I don't know when it happened but it did… I catch myself smiling every time he tal-_

Her voice was cut off by the bell.

Everyone stared at me. She was in love with me?

I wasn't happy. I was pissed….at Sakura!

I needed to find her. I grabbed my stuff. But I saw the entire school head in a different direction.

"Yeah, I heard Hinata is looking for Sakura!" One girl giggled going down the hallway.

I ran down the hallway.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I kept the tears down. She walked out of the front office. "Why hello Hinata? Is this yours?" My breathing patterning was dangerous.

"You…bitch"

She giggled and dangled the book in front of her. "Really now? I'm much worse than that according to this here book" I reached for it.

She dropped it.

I growled and my hand reached out but came in contact with face. Her face.

Her made up, slutty face.

She fell to the floor. "You're going to fight me over a boy? How pitiful!"

I had a few dozen eyes on me. I shook my head.

"That was for me, How can you be so f-fucking cruel!"

She giggled and stood up. "Me? You have stolen everyone from me!"

"I did not…who?"

"All of my friends!"

"You did that to yourself. You slept with all your friends Sakura"

She growled and ran towards me. Sasuke stood in front of me.

"Are you retarded? You are such a little fucking liar." I gasped and stepped back.

"Sasuke…"

He nodded and looked at Sakura.

"You. Yeah I'm breaking up with you" She stood there dumbfounded.

"What? Why?"

"Who in their right mind would stay with you after this? I'm not saying this to try to humiliate you, not like you haven't done that" He ran a hand through his hair. "I was using you for sex" He shrugged.

She smirked. "It doesn't matter honey, because I'm pregnant and guess who the father is?"

Sasuke stood still.

She smiled. "You."

I grabbed my book. The group of kids gasped. Sasuke's hands turned into fist but the boys came and took him away. She giggled. "Where are you going sweetie?"

I looked at her. She waved and walked away. I ran to catch up with the boys and Sasuke.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He pushed them off. He punched the wall. "S-Sasuke…" He looked at me. His eyes were pure red. I gasped and stepped back. Naruto and Gaara stood in front of me. I gave Kiba my stuff.

Sasuke was trying to find a blunt. I grabbed his arm. He growled at me. "Get away from me, okay" I hugged him. "I'm sorry!" I yelled.

He tried pushing me away, I gripped him tighter. "I'm sorry Sasuke!"

His heartbeat was slowly going back to normal.

I turned to the boys. "I got it."

Naruto frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Sasuke… get in"

I pushed him to the passenger side.

Kiba laughed putting my stuff in the back seat. "You're going to drive?"

I nodded and got in the car.

Sasuke watched me. I smiled and slowly pulling out.

I could barely drive.

I was scared of the road, which is why my father indirectly asked Sasuke to drive me to school. I pulled the seat up closer.

I turned on the car and got instantly scared.

I looked over. He was watching me still but his eyes turned back onyx. "I'm not that angry Hinata, I can drive"

I shook my head. "Just relax…" I sighed and started down the street. I was going slow but I was doing good.

We pulled up to his house. I got my stuff. He grabbed my arm and walked me to his house. He threw down our stuff in the living room and walked into his room.

"I haven't been in here for years"

He laid face first on his bed. I got on the bed and rubbed his back. "Hinata…I may be a father…"

I laid on his back staring at his ceiling. "You may not be though…"

He stayed quiet. He hadn't said anything about what happened.

Then it hit me like a pound of bricks.

He didn't care.

**Author Note: Teehee, you like it? You love it! Lemme knoooow, Lemmme Knoooow! I must warn you the next chapter will have a slight time skip. Is Sakura really pregnant? Is Sasuke really the father? Will Hinata and Sasuke talk about the journal? Will Sakura and Hinata ever get along. Find Out Next Time of ILWMBF!**


	4. Even Though

**Author Note: Leggo!**

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter 4 – Even though…

Recap: Hinata POV

He laid face first on his bed. I got on the bed and rubbed his back. "Hinata…I may be a father…"

I laid on his back staring at his ceiling. "You may not be though…"

He stayed quiet. He hadn't said anything about what happened. Then it hit me like a pound of bricks.

He didn't care.

.

.

.

I had to go but would that make him feel awkward?

I rolled over on my back. "Sasuke about my-"

He grumbled and lend up just enough for me to hear. "Let's not talk about it right now…

I felt my heart being stomped on.

That's why I didn't want to tell him.

I didn't want him to know.

It didn't mean anything.

The kiss didn't mean anything.

Maybe I was over-thinking it.

My heartbeat got so loud. I sat up. "I'm leaving now…"

Please tell me to stay.

Tell me not to go.

Tell me you wanted me to stay, please…

"Okay."

I nodded and crawled through the window.

Once I got to my foot hit my carpet, so did the tears. I cried.

I couldn't do anything but cry.

I would leave him alone for good this time.

This time I won't crawl back.

"This time I am serious"

I crawled in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

.

.

.

"Hey why are you here by yourself?" I sniffled and looked up. Two boys and a girl were standing over me.

"I c-can't find my Mama…"

He turned around. "Hey Naruto, we gotta help find her Mama…you in Sakura?" They both nodded.

The boy had weird plain black eyes with matching black hair. He was pretty. "What's your name?"

I wiped my eyes. "Hinata… Hyuuga" He smirked. "I'm Sasuke!"

The blond one pushed him out the way. "I'm Naruto!" Sasuke growled and pushed back.

"Guys stop fighting over her!" The pink hair helped me up. "By the way, I'm Sakura!" I nodded. She patted my head. "You have really pretty eyes and your hair is really soft!" I smiled.

"Thank you…I like your hair…pink" I touched her hair.

She giggled. "Thank you! We all can be best friends, huh?"

I smiled. Sasuke came and grabbed my hand. "You're going to be MY best friend, now let's go find your Mama…does she look like you?" I nodded.

"She has my eyes and hair color…"

Naruto grabbed Sakura. "Come on! We can run ahead and look for her."

They did. Sasuke held my hand. "You seem pretty cool… we are going to be friends for a long time! I know it!" I smiled and nodded.

Soon we found Mama. Sakura and Naruto were panting beside us. "We found her!"

I laughed and we ran to her. "Hinata, I was looking for you!" I giggled and hugged her. "I was looking for you too mama!"

Sasuke's mama and my mama were talking. "Let's take a group picture!" We all hugged each other!

.

.

.

I sat up. "I hate dreams of memories" I yawned and looked at my night-stand of us four.

Naruto is amazing at football.

Sakura is…well good at sexual favors.

Sasuke is just amazing.

I…I'm just me.

I sighed and locked my window and closed the curtains.

. . . .

Time Skip – 3 months

Hinata POV

Three months had past and the wind outside was just being ridiculous!

I pulled my scarf up to my lips.

I took to walking to and from school.

It was quiet, don't to mention the route I took so I wouldn't meet up with Sasuke.

Avoiding him was pretty easy.

Not wanting to be around him was the hard part.

I shook my head. When school let out I was going to trap myself in the house with a nice book.

I walked inside the school. I saw Naruto and walked over, but then I saw Sasuke and beside him was a very pregnant Sakura. She was getting big pretty quick to.

Naruto waved and Sasuke looked over. I turned and ran. I ran down to the end of the hallway. I turned back and I was him walk out and look at me. I turn the corner. His footsteps told me he was on my heel. I turned to look down the hallway.

Clear

I walked out and was snatched.

Sasuke took a fist of my hair. I whimpered.

He pulled up so we were watching each other. "Look at me…"

I should cut my hair…

I peek one of my eyes open. His eyes flashed red but stayed that way. "This is the girl's bathroom!"

He pulled my hair. "I don't give a fuck… are you really avoiding me?"

"Sasuke, you're hurting me!"

He growled. "Tell me!"

I slapped him. He didn't budge.

But my hand was on fire.

"Let me go first!"

He let go and I almost fell.

I rubbed my head.

He grabbed my wrist. "Well?"

I whined. "Sasuke, Why are you trying to hurt me for!?"

He gripped tighter. "Tell me why are you avoiding me?"

"Let me go!" I growled.

He let go.

I wiped my face.

"So you're going to cry? You are such a little cry baby!"

Tears flooded my eyes. "Stop being a dick to me!"

"I need you to be here for me and I'm being the dick? Hinata, you are really screwed up!"

I frowned. "You got Sakura!" He looked like him wanted to punch me in the face. I turned. "You should find someone else to be your best friend!" I sighed. "Because I am done Sasuke!"

I ran out.

.

.

.

The rest of the day, I was playing ninja but there just one class I can't do that in.

Last class of the day with Sakura…

I got in my sit and quietly started taking notes, when I heard a chair move across the floor. I couldn't handle it today.

Where was our teacher at?

She looked at me with a smirked. Tears just fell. "Not today…please"

She frowned. "I haven't said a word to you and you're already crying…that's weak?"

I nodded and they fell down harder. I got up and ran out.

I went into the bathroom and broke down.

The door opened and it was Sakura.

"Leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me alone! I get it you hate me… just go away!" I screamed.

She smiled. "Yeah, I do hate you."

She sat down with me.

"Go away."

"I might throw-up...I'm still having morning sickness. Might as well stay here…"

Her green eyes just watched me.

Why was she in here?

Why did Sasuke run after me today? What was special about today?

I just cried more. She sat there in silence.

I looked up at her, she dung through her purse. "Here…"

It was a napkin, with a weirdly stitched S on it.

I made this for her the summer we met.

I wiped my eyes with it and handed it back.

She just sat there.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you finished crying?"

I nodded. She stood.

"Hearing your sorrow puts me in a relaxing mood…" She smirked and walked out.

The bell rung seconds after she left.

I stood.

I bit my lip. "Bitch…"

I walked outside. The cold air hit my cheeks and made everything colder.

I pulled up my jacket.

A car pulled up beside me.

"Get in"

I looked and Sasuke was there.

"No!"

I walked faster.

"Hinata, just get in"

"I said NO, why can't you just le-!"

After that I felt the floor meet my face.

I sat up. He got out the car. My knees were skinned up. I sniffled. "Are you going to cry again?"

I wiped my eyes. "N-no!"

He rubbed his hands together and picked me up. "You're such a little fucking baby, always fucking crying about something…and who is always picking you up?" He put me in his car. "Me, I am…always picking you up after you fall…didn't I say this before?"

I frowned but the heat felt so good, almost numbed the stinging I felt coming from my knees.

I felt myself drift to sleep.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and Sasuke was putting on the last Band-Aid.

I looked around, I was in his room.

He sighed and sat down.

"You will always be my best friend…" He mumbled.

I sat up.

"I know…"

He looked back. "Why can't that be enough for you right now?!"

I looked down. "It is…"

"What the fuck Hinata?"

I smiled. "It doesn't matter seriously" He growled and grabbed my knees. I gasped. "Sasuke that hurts!"

He opened my legs and laid between them. "Is this what you want?"

"Sasuke…" He kissed my neck. I grabbed his hair. "Please…"

He bit my lip slightly.

"I could do so many things to you…" He said in my ear. "Things you never would think I have thought about you…"

I was breathing heavy.

He growled in my neck. "So many things I have thought of…"

"I…"

He chuckled and played with the hem of my shirt. "I can fuck you right…" He ran his hand up and down my thigh. "Why do that when I could make love to you?"

I felt like he was touching me with a feather…

Like he was so close but so far away.

"I will end up messing shit up and then our friendship will be ruined." His hand ran up my hip and stomach.

"Sasuke…" I breathed. He watched me. I smiled slightly. "Stop touching me then…please"

He pulled me up. I was straddling him. He grabbed my hips and grinded them in his. "After I mess it up then who will I turn to?"

I moved closer to him, his hand ran up my back. "Please…stop it then…"

He kissed my neck. "I would be alone…like I was for the past three months. In the past three months I can't look at a female without seeing you."

He was ignoring me. He laid down and pulled me on his chest. "I'm sorry"

He tipped us over and I was looking in his face. "Why?" He pulled me close. "Not like I haven't had human contact…" He laughed. "I starting to think I have a problem"

He brushed my hair out of my face. "It's some moments I want to be inside of you and I want you moaning my name" I blushed and turned. He pulled me towards his stomach. I could feel "Schnitzel" press against me.

I couldn't believe he named it that.

He moved against me. I turned around. He moved on top of me. "Other moments, I want to have you pressed against my shower wall…" He was toying with me. "Then it's that moment when I think about it all, nothing sexual. I just want you in my bed and holding you so close, just lying in bed sleeping"

I watched him. "Sounds like I love you, but it also sounds like I lust for your touch and I don't want that mixed up because I can't hurt you again." I wanted to cry but be happy all at the same time.

"Sasu-"

His phone started ringing.

He picked up and played in my hair. He frowned and sat up.

"Are you sure…seriously?"

I sat up.

He growled. "Okay thank you"

He threw his phone.

"What's going on Sasuke?

He turned to me.

"I'm the father…"

**Author Note: I know y'all like "what is going on Kia, your lovelies are so coooonfused!" And that's when I say. "Wait my lovelies…watch out for the next chapter!" Because it's coming!**

**P.s. - sorry about the mistakes...I just get excited about the story and skip over it. I revise one chapter about three times...**


	5. Believe It or Not?

**Author Note: :D Muaahaha... enjoy...**

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter 5 – Believe it or not

Sasuke POV

I am a father.

A dad…

Dad…

My dad is going to be pissed.

Oh crap, my mom…

Shit Itachi…

I groaned and laid back. Hinata sighed. "Sasuke… it's going to be alright…"

I turned to look at her.

Here she is… fully known to the fact that I know that she is "madly in love" with me and she decides to stay by my side.

I can't commit to her right now…

It's not possible…

She sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

I didn't lie…

I don't know if I want to just use her or actually be falling for her.

I had a few crushes on her in the past but I got over them if the help of foolish girls.

"I'm leaving…"

I frowned. She smiled. "I have to go home…my father is coming home today!"

"I have to tell my dad…"

"He will understand…"

I looked at her. He wanted us to have kids together, part of the reason we have been friends for so long but instead of telling her that I sighed.

"He is going to kick my ass."

She shook her head and left.

I got my phone. I needed to talk to someone.

.

.

.

"Dude I heard!"

I nodded. Naruto cupped his bowl of ramen. "You should keep your dick in your pants"

I groaned. "I'm addicted to it Naruto…and I got it bad"

He rubbed my back. "So are you sure it's yours?"

I nodded. "The doctor called me and told me…"

He shook your head. "If a girl like Sakura, you have to go yourself"

I lend back in the booth. "You think she'll lie?"

He shrugged. "Never know… she could have been cheating on your bro"

I nodded. "Let's make it a point not to date each other's exs"

Naruto laughed. "So have you dated Hinata yet?"

I frowned. "No."

He nodded. "So she's free, well I know she is…I was there"

"She loves me though…"

"Not long in your situation, matter of fact most of the guys wants to date her…"

I growled. "Well they are not going to have any luck because I l…"

He laughed. "You what Sasuke?"

I grabbed my drink. "I lo…"

He lend in. "It's okay, tell me…"

"I love her."

He laughed. "We all know that, everyone but you and her. Why hadn't you just tried before?"

I looked at him. "I only figured this out yesterday!"

"Who is the last person you think about at night?"

"Hinata, I guess"

He nodded. "L. Even if you're mad at her you apologize, right?"

I nodded. "O" He ate some noodles. "You really don't care about her flaws?"

"She doesn't have any…besides thinking her hair is better long!"

Naruto laughed. "V. Last one, are you thinking about her now?"

I nodded. "E. You love Hinata!"

I groaned. "I don't want to…"

"Why not, she's an amazing girl who really doesn't deserve you?"

"That's why…"

Naruto ruffled my hair. "Doesn't matter what you think… if she likes you, she does"

I pushed him off. "I'm older than you, respect me!"

He laughed and flexed his muscles. "Only by like four months! Besides I'm more of a man than you!"

I flexed. "The hoes dig me though"

"Little boys get hoes, real men find women…you're a boy because you got a hoe pregnant!"

I frowned. "You dated her. I wrapped up every time, I don't trust her"

He shrugged. "What happened to her? What made her a whore?"

I yawned. "Lack of love, I think"

He hit my arm. He was strong as hit though. "She was in love with you" He grabbed my arm. "Don't make poor Hinata-chan a hoe and if you do…let me know first…"

I punched his arm. He groaned. "I have no intentions of turning her"

Naruto nodded. "Why does Sakura hate her again?"

I shrugged. "Who knows, it's probably a girl thing anyway"

He agreed. "Hey, Sasuke if it is your kid and I be the Godfather?"

I growled.

"What too early?"

I nodded. He shrugged.

"Well dude this talk was fun but I gotta go train!" I nodded.

I should be. Basketball season is starting soon.

Christmas is coming up and so is Hinata's birthday.

I paid for the check and went to Sakura's house.

She opened the door.

"Yes Sasuke"

I sat at her couch. "The doctor says the kid is mine…"

She smiled. "I told you…" She sat to plastic cups down.

I watched her pick it up and drink some. I probably should have listen to Hinata on this one. She put the cup down.

I nodded.

Normal POV

His eyes flashed red. "If I find out otherwise… "

She giggled. "There is nothing!

I watched her. "Why do you hate Hinata?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care about her…"

She laughed. "Oh, Sasuke can care about some whore but not the mother of his child"

"Hinata is not a whore."

She smiled. "Oh she didn't tell you…I would have thought you would be the first person"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little Hinata, isn't who you think she is…"

I grabbed a cup and stood. "I don't want to hear your lies."

She shrugged. "Take it as you will…"

What was she talking about? I don't care…it's none of my business.

I left.

I got inside my car.

"Sasuke you are too good" I held her cup in my hand.

I went to the hospital. I saw Mira…

"Mira you work here?"

She giggled. "Yeah, part-time though…"

I nodded. "And your sisters?"

She shrugged. "We miss you."

I smirked. "Look, I need you to do me a slight favor?"

She lend closer and rubbed Schnitzel. I groaned. "No not that…I have someone now"

She pouted. "Lucky her."

I nodded. "You know Sakura."

She frowned. "Yeah, what about her…I heard you got her knocked up, you're so much more careful…"

She hand drifted back down.

I stepped back. "Yeah, that's why I need for you to take her saliva from this cup and mine and test it for me…tell no one okay?"

She was confused. "I mean okay…but you don't think it's yours?"

"It's Sakura."

"You dated her…"

"For human contact…"

"Did you forget about us?"

"Mira…I really need this okay?"

She nodded. "I will call you later...for the results"

I nodded.

I sighed and walked out. "That was so close"

I went home.

.

.

.

I sighed. I called Hinata to come over.

This is so weird, usually I would forbid any girl to walk into my room but Hinata was different…

So different…

She knocked on my window.

I opened it and helped her in. "I asked Mira-"

"Mira of the triplets...Nira, Mira and Kira?

"Yeah…"

"Didn't they-"

"Yes but that's besides the points, she works at a different hospital and I asked her to take the DNA test again?"

She frowned. "You are trying really hard Sasuke…"

"What do you mean?"

She walked to my mirror and sighed. "If you're the father then take that role."

Hinata POV

Yeah it was going to hurt but it was something I would have to deal with. He didn't response.

I turned he was smiling at his phone. "What's going on?"

His shoulders started to shake. He looked at me and smiled.

"Eww, what's up with you?"

He ran and picked me up. I laughed and grabbed his phone.

**Mira: Seems like there was a mistake, you're not a match, I guess that means you're back on the market… text me sometime.. **

I felt a light go up in my heart. He was dancing around the room.

He smiled.

I smiled at him.

I paused. "Why would Sakura lie?"

I scratched my head. "Why wouldn't she, she tried to tell me that you aren't telling the whole truth"

I watched him. "Do you believe her?"

He shrugged. "If even I did it's none of my business."

"But do you believe her?"

He frowned. "Are you giving me a reason to?"

I shook my head. "I'm happy for you Sasuke…that's what best friends are for?"

He walked over. "We're not best friends anymore." His eyes flashed red.

"What?"

He grabbed my shoulders and lend over.

He kissed me.

I stepped back. "What are you trying to say?" He walked to the window.

"I want you to be my girlfriend" He turned and smirked. "Give me your answer tomorrow?"

I felt myself nod then my world went to black.

.

.

.

I woke up. The clock read 6:50am

I got up and got dressed in our uniform. I pulled on my pullover and walked in the kitchen. Neji and Sasuke were talking to each other. Neji looked at me. "Hinata, why are your eyes so red?"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed my sore wrist. "Have you been smoking that stuff?" I giggled and shook my head. He lend in. "Are you sure?" I nodded and grabbed a piece of toast.

"To your question…yes, yes I will!"

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? All I asked you…from what I remember is should I date Sakura?"

Sasuke grabbed a strawberry off of Neji's plate. "Time to go!" I nodded and followed him in his car.

Wait…

No…

It couldn't be…

I buckled up. Sasuke got in and hit the wheel and looked at me.

"Why the hell were you crying?" My eyes widen. "I was not crying…it's my cont-"

I paused.

"It was all a dream…"

He looked over. "What was? Hinata is this a trick...WHY were you crying?"

I held my head.

It was all a dream, him and Sakura, my journal…

I gasped and got my journal out.

_I wasn't popular. I wasn't the smartest or the fastest. I wasn't the prettiest or the most preppy person. _

_I was plain._

_Just me, I mean average height and average size the only thing that was a bit off was my naturally navy hair that had this weird way of curling up in any type of weather and my lavender eyes._

_But I am content with myself…_

_Oh there is one more thing._

_Sasuke Uchiha, He was anything but plain. He had dark black eyes and he had raven colored shaggy hair, he was tall, lean but muscular. He was very popular not for just being the heart throb of Sarutobi High. He had the highest GPA, the captain of the basketball team, and was prom king since our freshman year!_

_But not only that but he was my friend, my best friend and I was madly in love him…_

I hadn't wrote pass this day.

He looked at me. "What are you freaking out about?"

I shook my head.

"You dated Sakura, but we kissed and that was crazy then she told everyone I loved you but it was so late because she was pregnant and we stopped talking and you asked me to date you but it was all a dream"

He smirked.

"What a crazy dream?"

I looked at him. "But it felt so real…"

He laughed. "Even our kiss…"

I nodded.

"Oh course that's a dream! You loving me? Me getting Sakura pregnant" He patted my head. "Is that what you were afraid to tell me last night?"

I felt like crying but rejoicing.

Just a dream…

I took a deep breath.

"No… Sasuke it wasn't just a… a dream…"

We pulled up to the school.

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip and gave him my journal and ran out the car.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Didn't see that coming! WHAT A TWIST? RIIIGHT? Was that a dream? Was it a dream within a dream? Is anything right in this world? Ha, stay tune my lovelies... stay tune :)**


	6. What Do You Mean?

**Author Note: Err... here it is! I am about to wrap this here story on up! But ENJOY RR&F!**

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter 6 – What Do You Mean?

Recap: Hinata POV

"Oh course that's a dream! You loving me? Me getting Sakura pregnant" He patted my head. "Is that what you were afraid to tell me last night?"

I felt like crying but rejoicing.

Just a dream…

I took a deep breath.

"No… Sasuke it wasn't just a… a dream…"

We pulled up to the school.

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip and gave him my journal and ran out the car.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I looked at her journal. I turned to the first page.

_A Year Ago_

_I can't believe it's been almost 14 years since I have known Sasuke…_

_I can't believe it's been 5 years since I started to fall for him… I believe I was 12 and he was 13…_

_Such kids…_

_I remember that day, we had to go on vacation with our parents and we spent the whole day on the beach… I couldn't help it. I was probably just crazy but the way he looked at me that night were made me fall for him…_

_I'm going to hang out with him today. Bye!_

_._

I shook my head and flipped through the pages. I found myself smiling...

.

_11 months ago_

_Sasuke told me about Karin…_

_What they did…_

_I can't sleep because I've been crying, I hate this so much! I care about him so much more than she does!_

_._

_2 week ago_

_Sakura is such a pig!_

_._

_Saturday _

_Great weekend with Sasuke!_

_._

_Yesterday_

_It would never work because I wasn't popular. I wasn't the smartest or the fastest. I wasn't the prettiest or the most preppy person. _

_I was plain._

_Just me, I mean average height and average size the only thing that was a bit off was my naturally navy hair that had this weird way of curling up in any type of weather and my lavender eyes._

_But I am content with myself…_

_Oh there is one more thing._

_Sasuke Uchiha, He was anything but plain. He had dark black eyes and he had raven colored shaggy hair, he was tall, lean but muscular. He was very popular not for just being the heart throb of Sarutobi High. He had the highest GPA, the captain of the basketball team, and was prom king since our freshman year!_

_But not only that but he was my friend, my best friend and I was madly in love him…_

_._

She loved me?

I watched her walk away. I got out of my car and started from the beginning. I remember that day at the beach. I had a crush on her that day. I smirked.

She recorded every major event. I sat in class, Naruto sat down. "What are you reading?"

I waved him off.

.

_8 months ago_

_Sasuke came over today; we were watching a movie on my bed. A really awkward sex scene came on, I covered my face. He made me watched and said: "Oh Hinata-chan, it's a completely natural thing!" I refuse to think that is "natural" she didn't seem to be giggling or being calm!_

_Those that's beside the point, he pinned me down and said: "See, completely natural"_

_No. I must be really unnatural then!_

_._

I laughed out. Naruto groaned and tried to peak over. I pushed his face. "That's not fair!"

Sakura came over, I closed the book. She giggled "So what's your answer?"

I shrugged. "Ask me at the end of the day" She pouted and walked away. I opened it and I saw Sakura's name.

.

_8 months ago_

_I spent the night at Sakura's house…_

_This is so embarrassing! I can't even tell Sasuke!_

_When I was over there, she was going on and on how she loved kissing Naruto. I said: "I bet kissing is nice" She looks at me with a straight face and say "I can show you!" I was so flabbergasted but nodded. I didn't realize she was going to pin me down and kiss me._

_I was so in shock! She stole my first kiss… When I didn't kiss her back she told me I wasn't doing it right and made me do it all night. It wasn't horrible but I didn't like it...I felt really bad, technically she cheated on Naruto and I really wanted Sasuke to be my first kiss._

_I told her what happened with me, him and the movie she said I was a slut. I don't know if she was joking or not. She was the one who slept with Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru and she said she gave Naruto some "blowjobs" but I didn't say anything. She asked me did I want to know how it felt...to have sex. I shook my head. I at least want to save THAT for Sasuke hopefully._

_._

They kissed. I didn't know if I was turned on or disgusted.

.

_8 months ago_

_I went over Sakura house again, her and Naruto got into a fight… I thought she was mad at me but I just comforted her. She said that he was a jerk but that doesn't sound like Naruto. We snuck some of her dad's alcohol and got really drunk._

_She touched my boobs. I was just freaked out… I told her to stop and she confessed she loved Sasuke. I didn't want to deal with her anymore so I left…_

_._

_7 months ago_

_Me and Sakura haven't talked but she's being really mean to me now… She's calling me a slut and stuff. I didn't do anything! I miss her as a friend but its okay because I have Sasuke!_

_._

I frowned. Is that why they act that way?

Sakura kissed her?

Hinata got drunk?

She was a badass!

Soon class was over and I grabbed Sakura. She giggled. "Why, Hello…"

I frowned. "I know what happened between you and Hinata"

She lend on the wall. "That whore told you!"

"No."

She stood. "Then who told you?"

"It doesn't matter…"

She glanced to her right. "You're right honey…"

She pulled me to kiss her. I didn't want to kiss her it was all matter of my hormones and they wanted attention. I pulled her closer. She moaned. I heard a gasp.

Hinata was standing there with her books against her chest. I pulled away from Sakura.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you!" She frowned and ran the other direction. I growled. Sakura smiled and pulled me back. "Forget her"

I pulled away. "Impossible…"

.

.

.

I could not find Hinata anywhere! I had to go to practice today. I couldn't even focus. After practice, I went to my bag and went to my car. I went straight home and waited for Hinata.

I saw her light come on and she jumped on her bed face down.

I got up and opened the window.

She didn't notice me.

I climbed on her and laid on her back. "Hey…"

She mumbled some words. I chuckled and turned her over.

Tears…

"I read the whole thing"

She cried more. "Why are you crying?"

She plopped back down. I pulled her up into my lap. She sniffled.

"I'm a dork!"

I laughed. "Yeah, you are a dork" She stared at me. "My dork…" She pushed me on the floor. I groaned and rolled over. She peered over the bed. "What was that for!"

She frowned. "Don't use me just because you read my journal don't…." She paused.

I stood up and pinned her down. "Do you really think I would use you?"

She watched me. I smirked and rolled over.

She looked over at me. "So you've had experience?"

She blushed and turned over.

I rubbed her back. "Stop that"

She just laid there.

I climbed on her and whispered in her ear. "It was sexy"

I felt her body stiffen. I perched myself up and rolled her over. I looked in her eyes.

"I want to see you blush"

She closed her eyes. I leaned into her ear. "I said it was sexy"

I watched her face change colors.

"You know that dream…"

She watched me. "W-which one?"

"About the kiss? Our kiss..."

She nodded.

I brushed her bottom and lightly bit it. She moaned lightly. I smirked and kissed her slow. I don't know what was going on? Yesterday she was my best friend… I mean she still is but this felt so sweet and innocent. She opened her mouth and I let my tongue explore her mouth. I received a long moan.

I pulled away. Her eyes were low. "Hinata…" I bit my lip.

I caressed her chin. She smiled. I wanted her so bad, very very bad. Was I nuts!? She is my friend...

I got up. Her skirt was hiked up exposing creamy legs. She didn't have on her jacket and those buttons on her shirt looked like they were going to pop.

I closed my eyes and stepped back. "Make yourself decent!"

She blushed and pulled her skirt down.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

She looked at me. "Why are you sorry?"

I paced back and forth. "I'm having inappropriate thoughts about you"

She covered her face. "Well stop!"

"I can't!"

She threw a pillow at me.

I hissed and threw it back…right in her face.

She pouted.

I smirked and crawled on the bed. "Did I hurt you?"

She rubbed her nose. I smirked and kissed it.

Hinata POV

I was so confused he was… being so calm about it all...

I closed my eyes.

He watched me, I could feel it.

His hands reached behind my neck. "Open your eyes…"

I did. He crashed his lips unto mine. I pushed him away.

"My dad is back!"

He smirked and pulled me up. "Come to my room?"

I smiled and got up.

We crawled into his room. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I giggled and laid on his bed. I hit my head on a book. I rolled over and it was my journal. He watched me.

"You love me huh?"

I blushed. He pushed me down and kissed my neck and grabbed the journal and got up.

I sat up. He was pacing. "So, Sasuke is sexually active now… I mean I can't control him but I though-"

I jumped up. He laughed. "Stop it Sasuke!" I tried reaching for it. "You're boobs are rubbing on me!"

I blushed and backed up. "Though I thought it would be pretty cool if we-"

I jumped on him and the door swung open.

.

Itachi stood there smirking. "Well, Well….Well look at what we have here..."

.

**Author Note: You like? You love? You...are an alien? But tell me... Review and Favorite!  
**

**Don't forget to PM about your ideas on one-shots :)**


	7. Brotherly Love

**Author Note: It's a little spicy not a lemon and not a lime…maybe a kiwi or a sour plum. This is the last one so I hope you loves it!**

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter 7 – Brotherly Love

Recap: Hinata POV

"You love me huh?"

I blushed. He pushed me down and kissed my neck and grabbed the journal and got up.

I sat up. He was pacing. "So, Sasuke is sexually active now… I mean I can't control him but I though-"

I jumped up. He laughed. "Stop it Sasuke!" I tried reaching for it. "You're boobs are rubbing on me!"

I blushed and backed up. "Though I thought it would be pretty cool if we-"

I jumped on him and the door swung open.

.

Itachi stood there smirking. "Well, Well….Well look at what we have here..."

.

Sasuke POV

This probably looked awkward. She was straddled on me… yeah that's basically it.

Itachi was smirking. "My, my…my brother I see what you have been doing without anyone here!"

Hinata got down and pulled her dress down.

She blushed and stood behind me.

I sighed. "I haven't been doing anything…"

He chuckled. "Hello Little Hinata-chan, come give me a hug!"

She smiled and hugged him. He patted her head. "How has everyone been?"

She nodded. "Fine!"

He nodded. "Well I just came to say hello, you may continue…" He walked out.

She turned back to me, smiling.

.

.

We laid in my bed. She laid on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I played in her hair. "Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have been so quick to talk about other girls?"

She frowned. "I was afraid…" I nodded. She sat up. "What does this mean?"

I didn't know. I didn't want to lie. Did I actually love her? Could I love her?

I sighed. "I don't think…"

She looked down. "It's fine… I know it's soon and shouldn't-"

"Oh shut up," I sighed and sat up with her. "I'm a dick when it comes to girls…I don't want to hurt this, our friendship"

She looked back, she eyes were glossy. "I get it."

I pushed her down and climbed on her. "That's doesn't mean, something isn't there… it is"

Tears tipped out. I kissed them away. "Please don't cry"

She smiled. "It is okay Sasuke!"

I just laid on her. I listened to her heart. I didn't want to lie.

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

"You're crushing me…" I smirked and got up. I kissed her again, this time I crashed down on her lips. She grabbed my neck and pulled me closer; I rest my hand on her hips. She gasped at my touch. I smirked and nibbled on her ear. I felt her legs come up and around me.

I groaned. I ran my hand up her thigh. I rolled over and she watched at me. I smirked. She blushed and came up on my elbows and sat myself up. She sat in my lap and started to pull up my shirt.

No.

She was fast!

She rubbed my chest. I groaned.

No Sasuke!

I watched her, she started unbutton her shirt. She had on a simple black bra, she was clearly overfilling it.

We were crossing that line.

I pushed her down and sat on her. She grumbled.

I rubbed her exposed back.

What a nice save Sasuke!

I started at the top of her back. My eyes widen, it was a left angel wing tattooed on her shoulder blade. "Is that a tattoo?"

She giggled. "Sakura and I got it"

I grumbled. She's so sneaky!

I unclipped her bra. Her body stiffed again, I smirked and continued my massage session.

Her moan was soft. I went to the small of her back, I went back up…

So tempting.

I rubbed her back and sides and came up. She gasped. "S-Sasuke!"

I paused. "Should I stop?"

There was a long silence. "No…"

I smirked and flipped her over; I wanted full effect of her body.

What was the point of the save now, Sasuke!

I moved my hands down, she whimpered. I coughed. "You want more?" She blushed. I bit my lip. "This is going to cross that line"

She watched me. "I…"

I took my hands off of her. She bit her lip. "It's okay…"

I nodded. Was I ready to cross that line?

I was going to be addicted to her. I knew that much…

I kissed her and massaged her breast again. She groaned. I sent butterfly kissed down her neck. I took one in my mouth. She hissed. I couldn't help myself, I bit down a bit. She grabbed my hair.

I smirked and sent my free hand down her stomach. Her breathing got raspy. I got up. She watched me. It was so cute. I pulled her skirt off. Her face was so red now. "Did I go too far?" She shook her head.

I came up to kiss her, only for a distraction.

.

.

Hinata POV

I grabbed his neck. I felt him move my underwear out the way. He rubbed me. I hissed. "Am I going too fast?"

I wish he would just shut up, I have been waiting on this like so long. "N-no…" My voice came out like a squeak. I felt him enter his…

I groaned.

Fingers…

It felt amazing though, I grabbed his hand. He looked worried. "What?" I smiled and unbutton his pants.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're not ready for schnitzel"

I laughed. "You really know how to kill a vibe, huh?"

He pushed me back down. "I want to cater to you…"

I smiled. "You are…"

He kissed my nose. "I'm not going that far with you"

I frowned. "Why?" He bit my neck.

"Because…"

I had to fight the urge not to submit. "Because what?" I whined. "Every other girl gets-"

He pushed me down. "You're not every other girl; I'm not going to treat you as such"

I pouted. He kissed me lightly. "Just stop trying to rush me…"

That was cute.

.

.

.

11:04pm

He rubbed my head. I yawned and sat up realizing my bra was still thrown on the floor. He smiled. "Sleep good?" I nodded and blushed. "It's after eleven, I would have left you asleep but your dad"

I smiled. "I lied."

He scoffed. "You're lying!"

I smiled. "He came home this morning but left once I got home, we went for ice cream… that's why I got home late" He chuckled.

"You're really sneaky"

I nodded and laid on his chest. He rolled on me and got up. I sat up. "Are you saying the night?" I sat up. He padded across the floor in boxers. "l guess?"

"What about Neji?"

I pulled the covers up. "He is spending the week at Tenten place" He nodded and walked to his dresser. He went into the bathroom. "Well come along…"

I blushed and got up. I walked into his bathroom. It was huge… half the size of his room.

He lend over and turned on the water. I stood there awkwardly. He nodded to me. I bushed. He walked over and pulled down my underwear. I felt like my face was on fire.

I pulled his boxers down. I was afraid to look down. He grabbed my hand and led me into the shower. He pulled me against the icy walls. I felt everything, even schnitzel … He picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around.

He smirked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. He grabbed soap. "Where is the…"

He smirked. I smiled.

.

.

We got up and I grabbed a white fluffy towel. It was mine; it had a purple H sown into it. I dried my hair. Sasuke walked out with his blue towel around his waist. I turned and followed him.

He gave me a huge blue shirt and some boxers. He grabbed some boxers and got into bed silently. I crawled in bed with him. He turned and grabbed me. I smiled.

"Goodnight Sasuke…" I giggled.

He nuzzled into my neck. "Goodnight Hinata…"

I sighed. "I love you…" My heart dropped. I looked over my shoulder but he was already sleep.

He said it.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I woke up the next morning pissed.

I said it.

By accident!

I slid out of bed without waking her up.

I started doing my early morning push-ups.

_One… Two… Three…_

She totally heard me.

_Four… Five… Seven… Eight…_

I can't take it back now!

_Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen…_

I didn't want to take it back.

_Fourteen, Fifteen- "Good morning?"_

I fell and looked up at her. I smiled. "Good morning!"

I stood. She giggled. "That's what you do in the mornings?"

I nodded. "Every morning!"

She giggled. "I have to go get my clothes…" She went out the window.

Itachi peeped in. He smirked. "Could you have been any louder?"

I nodded. "Yeah, if we had sex…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't…sure sound like it? That's strange for you"

I got up and started looking for school clothes. I shrugged. "I wanted to…bad so, but I didn't…"

He lend against the doorframe. "Why is that?"

"She's different."

"You like her?"

I looked at him. "I said I loved her last night, by mistake…"

He smirked. "Do you regret it?"

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed and walked towards me. "Why little brother?"

I pulled out some pants. "I think I may love her, I just don't want to rush… I do care."

He grabbed my face and turned it to the window. She was standing there still in my clothes with her uniform in hand, with a light smile.

I looked at Itachi; he knew she was standing there. She smiled.

He nodded and walked out. I smirked at her. "Get dress…"

.

.

.

We pulled up at school. Hinata pulled on her bag and walked beside me. I looked down at her and grabbed her hand. She smiled and we walked in school. Naruto and the guys went crazy. "You guys are dating?"

I smirked and kissed her head. "She's mine…" I watched her face, remembering last night.

I nodded. "Now I have to pop the question" She was confused.

"What question?"

I got down on one knee. "Hinata, will you go to the senior prom with me?"

She started laughing and pulled me up. "Oh…of c-course I will!"

.

.

Normal POV

He kissed her. Naruto and the guys groaned and laughed. "That's not fair, we all were going to take her!"

But across the lunchroom were a set of green eyes.

"Not so fucking fast!"

.

.

The END

**Author Note: I give you a mutha flippin' cliff hanger! *do a little dance* I'm always turning the tables! Anywho! Bye, I love you all so REVIEW and Favorite my lovelies !**


End file.
